


New Years

by Animefan22



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Chase had money. Victoria Chase had a girlfriend. Victoria Chase didn’t have a kiss on New Years, and never had. This year was gonna change that. Victoria decided to take Max to New York for vacation. Thing is, that coincided with the Winter and the Winter Holidays, Christmas and New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is centered in New York, where New Years is rung in with the signature Crystal Ball atop one of the skyscrapers is dropped.
> 
> If anyone is confused, take a trip to google and search for it c:
> 
> (I was gonna add smut to the mix but I decided not to, due to the fact I've more fics in store that will have smut woven into them)

They had been in the city all day, hotel well within walking distance in case they wanted to head back and call it a day. they almost did but other than that one detour, they had stayed out in the city.  Victoria decided to buy herself something and allowed Max to do the same.

 

“Well? What else do you want to do?” Victoria asked on the way out of the last store they just visited.

 

“Watch the Ball drop. It is New Years after all.” Max responded and smiled, holding her bag of goodies on her wrist, camera pulled up to snap a picture of the New York skyline.  Victoria unknowingly smiled until Max pointed it out to her.

 

“You’re smiling, Vic.”

 

“I am?”  The brunette nodded.  “I didn’t even notice.” The smile lessened some but was still there.

 

They walked together, Max’s free hand, after placing the camera down around her neck, slipped around Victoria’s arm.

 

“When does it drop again?”

 

“Around 12. You know, to ring in the new year and all.

 

Victoria nodded.  “So I guess we’ll go rest up a bit then head out at 8, and wait the few hours.” She smiled again and looked to her girlfriend.

 

“Sounds good, babe.” Max smiled back and rested her head to Vic’s shoulder.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They finally made it back to the hotel and made their way inside, into the elevators, and up to their room.  Once in the suite, Max bustled over to the table and placed the bag of goodies down with the others that were already there.  She sat in a chair besides the table and sighed happily, relaxed.

 

Victoria closed the door behind her, coming in with two bottles of soda from the hallway ice room. Upon seeing her girlfriend, she smiled and walked over, setting both sodas besides the bags.  She leaned down and kissed her brunette hipster.

 

“What say you and we have a quickie before we head back out?” Victoria teased and asked, batting her eyes in her oh-so seductive way.

 

“Is the door locked?” Max asked back almost as a form of saying yes.

 

Victoria stood up and walked to the door, grabbing the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the way.  She opened the door, slipped it over the door handle, and closed it in one swift motion, locking it once it was closed.

 

Max grunted soft and stood from her seat, shrugging off her jacket, kicking off her shoes.  “Bed or chair? Or even shower?” A brow quirked up when she looked up at Victoria.

 

“Bath.” A smirk and she shimmied from her clothes as well, hand coming up to turn on the bathroom light.  Max’s gaze lingered some.  “I’ll run the water and get towels ready. You undress.” Her shirt fell to the floor, bra soon following as a tease.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were standing outside for what was literal hours, having eaten before coming. If one of them was hungry, they were either gonna have to wait till the area cleared out of traverse and brave the sea of human bodies clumped together.

 

Even though they were dating going on six months, this was one kiss Victoria and Max were gonna remember for a while. Victoria was all but excited and so was Max, both for very different reasons.  Victoria wasn’t one to plan things, but tonight she planned how she’d kiss Max.

 

They had gotten a spot in the crowd where they could see both the stage full of performing acts and musicians as well as able to see the famous glittering Ball drop.

 

And now it was almost time for the final act before the dropping of the Ball.

 

“Aren’t you excited, Vic?” Max asked happily, grin adorned on her face, hand holding to Victoria’s own.

 

“Of course I am. I’m here with you about to watch the Ball drop. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

A chuckle response.  “Good point.”

 

\------

It was time. The crowd around them was counting down that they couldn’t help but join in and count down as well in anticipation.  By the final 10, Victoria slowly dropped out in the chanting and turned to face Max, her hand squeezing Max’s.

 

The count was now at 5 and Max turned to face Victoria, ready to say ‘Happy New Year’ at the final second.

 

Time felt slower, even though they were in the last few seconds, and Victoria leaned to Max and kissed her. Sweeter and heatedly more than any normal kiss they shared before hand. Max was caught off guard, but her arms came up to Victoria’s neck and wrapped around her.

 

The blonde pulled her closer, hands rested at the small of her back.

 

The crowd around them began cheering, and fireworks went off. If they forgot it was New Years, they would’ve assumed it was all for them in that one moment.  They felt infinite, perfect, timeless.

 

They parted and both were out of breath, winded by the kiss.

 

“Happy New Year, Max.” Victoria breathed out happily, soft.

 

“happy New Year, Victoria. You dork.”


End file.
